Marry Me Today
by Mika Casey
Summary: Shino couldn't help but feel exposed whenever Hinata was looking right into his eyes...ShinoHina oneshot. Full of fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Shino, Hinata, and Kiba (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** So I was working on contrast in this one. It's a short, fluffy, ShinoHina oneshot. I'm not very confident about how good it is, I'm just trying to work with different writing styles. Please read and rewiew.

* * *

**_Marry Me Today_** by Mika Casey

* * *

Clouds glided across the sky, dancing against a backdrop of pale blue. The sun peeked around the snowy fluff, golden rays gracing the faces of the two Konoha-nin that were trekking along the street.

A shinobi in a dark green jacket watched the movement of his female companion. Standing just behind her, he reached forward with his left hand to grasp her right one. Her petite fingers seemed even smaller when his long and slender digits were tangled in them.

He leaned forward enough so his lips touched her raven colored hair. Her alabaster face flushed when he spoke softly into her ear. After a second of hesitation, she said. "I love you too, Shino."

Smiling contently, he continued to walk forward, enjoying the feeling he felt shoot through him when her hip brushed against his leg. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and she was his. There wasn't a luckier guy in all of Konoha.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata said, turning her face slightly to look at him.

Shino purred. "Hmm?"

"We're going to be late meeting Kiba."

The smile behind his collar transformed into a grin. "Does it seem like I care?"

Smirking back, Hinata retorted. "Well, _I _care. We have to go on a mission, remember?" She grasped his fingers tighter. "And the sooner we leave, she sooner we return." She winked at him, a twinkle in her eye.

Rolling his eyes playfully, he muttered. "Allright." After leaning forward to lightly press his lips to her ear, he quickened his pace. After a few moments, both were running along the street towards the Konoha gates, hand in hand.

* * *

Shino couldn't help but feel exposed whenever Hinata was looking right into his eyes. Those lavender orbs of hers emotionally stripped him bare, leaving him with nothing but his core feelings. And with her, the feeling happened to be love.

The two had just returned from their mission. It was a raging storm outside. His own pitch black eyes blinked, unable to break eye contact with her. He was lying with his back against the couch, with her curled up in his arms and gazing down at him.

Running his fingers along her back, he muttered. "Hinata, you're so beautiful..." He couldn't think of any other way to describe her misty eyes, her soft black hair, and the graceful curve of her pale features.

A slight smile curved on her lips as she pressed herself closer to him. His breath caught in his throat. Pale skin brushed against pale skin as she leaned in to kiss his jaw. "Oh really? Well I think you're beautiful, Shino."

No words were forming in his mind, only an animalistic whine sounded when she took her lips away from his neck.

"Don't worry, love." She giggled, leaning towards him again. Her lips were mere millimeters away from his, and he felt his mouth suddenly go dry. "I'll give you more kisses." With these words, she pressed her mouth to his.

The thunder rolled from outside, and a flash of lightning filled the dim room. Shino shuddered at the oversensitivity he was prone to. The kikai stirred beneath his skin, buzzing frantically.

Hinata tore her lips from his and buried her face in the crook between his shoulder and jaw. "I love you." She muttered into the pillow.

Once Shino had a chance to collect his breath, he whispered. "And I you, my ladybug." He held her close to him, blinking a few times. "Hina?" He spoke weakly, overwhelmed by emotions.

"Yes?" She said breathlessly.

"Will you marry me?"

Jerking her head back to look at Shino's face, she didn't speak. Opening her mouth, no words passed her tongue.

Suddenly, she kissed him vehemently. Shino was blown away by the amount of force she was exerting onto his lips.

When she pulled away for a moment, he spoke. "Was that a yes?"

After nodding, Hinata dove in for another round of kisses.


End file.
